Animal Instinct
by vampirepiggy13
Summary: The School has some more victums, the AzuGirls. They get out but will they be able to face their families and escape the erasers? Suckish summary. Maybe some Tomo/Yomi but who knows. FIRST CROSSOVER XD! Flames welcome!


**Well… I guess I'm putting a lot of pressure on myself with posting all these stories, but I really really REALLY think I should post these even if it means I have to work extra hard (which I'm not doing anyway ¬_¬)and the fact my GCSEs are coming up…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH OR MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

><p><span>The Capture<span>

"YOMI!"

Oh joy, what annoying thing could she want now? I growled silently and turned my head from the rested position on my desk so I could see Tomo, her eye's gleaming with child like adolescence and a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"What's up?" she had meant it as a greeting but I wasn't in the right frame of mind, it was too early and I hadn't had any coffee this morning so on reaction my mind came up with a semi-witty response.

"The sky…" I muttered while ribbing my pounding temples, she frowned and whined something about me being no fun before scampering off to bug someone else, probably Kagura or Chiyo-chan, for a brief moment I felt sorry for them but I was also relieved that she had gone for a bit. I sighed and folded my arms against the desk before resting my head once again against bare skin since we were in summer uniform.

I was tired. No, wait, that's the understatement of the decade, for two nights running I had been getting the feeling I was being watched so no sleep for me, dark rings circled my eyes which were bloodshot, every 5 minutes I was letting out almighty yawns causing my eyes to water and every time Osaka would say I was the best yawner she ever saw. All in all, I looked a state and every little noise made me flinch, the paranoia had yet to wear off.

"Hey, Yom- whoa! You look terrible!" Thank you, Kagura. You make me feel so good about myself.

"I **feel **terrible…" my voice cracked and my head throbbed from the loudness of her voice, opening one eye I looked at her and noticed that she didn't look to hot either, her uniform was creased and crooked like she'd gotten changed in the dark, aside from that and the dark rings under her eyes, she looked better than me.

"No sleep?" I shook my head, "Me neither, I was tossing and turning all night, kept getting' the feeling I was being watched." She cocked her head to the side and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "weird, huh?"

"Me too…"

"WAUGH!" We both recoiled at the sudden sound and I nearly fell of my desk but, surprisingly, kept myself steady. Kagura had opted to get a vice like grip on my shoulder nearly dislocating it from the sudden pressure. Although the voice was quiet it still scared me plus the fact I was still high strung from last night added to the "scare-me-shitless" effect.

"Oh, Sakaki. It's only you…" Kagura let out a relieved sigh, her shoulders relaxing slightly, but not much. I finally acknowledged our new guest who was indeed, Sakaki and my GOD she looked tired, her normally kind eyes were glazed and had dark rings under them, it really is incredible how tired one can get after a few nights of missed sleep.

"It's kinda strange that we all felt paranoid the last few nights, huh?" she slurred out, which was kinda weird seeing as though she hardly ever talks and when she does it's always clear and crisp.

My mind zoned out for a second and I took a moment to be a stalker for a bit staring absentmindedly at Tomo, Osaka and Chiyo-chan: Tomo was being her normal perky, annoying, occasionally cute self… did I just think that?… Anywho, she was being annoying, and that's the point but the only difference was that she was flinching more that a squirrel and kept looking at the door and windows as if something was gonna come in and rip her head off. Osaka was asleep, so no change there, but it was a deep sleep. Nothing like her normal naps where she mumbled and smiled occasionally, this time she had her eyes half way open so you could see that she was cross-eyed and had dark bags under her eyes.

Chiyo was just adorable, her head kept drooping as well as her eyelids, it looked like he main priority was not falling asleep and finishing yesterdays homework before Yukari got here which she had only half-way done. It surprised me slightly since Chiyo was normally the one who handed in the assignments first.

Kagura and Sakaki had fired up a conversation with Kagura doing most of the talking and the room had descended into a quiet hum of voices, it was sort of relaxing, in fact I could just… fall… asleep *YAWN*…

…..

"ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS! GET TO YOUR SEATS!"

I bolted upright and let out a scream that echoed throughout the now quiet classroom, Yukari stood at the front, glaring at me with a burning intensity.

"So nice of you to join us in the land of the living, Miss Mizuhara." she smirked as I blushed and sunk deeper into my seat, Chiyo shot me a sympathetic look while I tried to block out Tomo's loud, obnoxious laughter *SIGH* I wonder what other **lovely** things are gonna happen to me today…

* * *

><p>That accursed bell finally rang signalling the end of another gruelling day. Groaning, I lifted my head off the desk, I think this was the first time I've even been to school and learnt nothing except that sleeping in class will earn you a smack upside the head with a textbook… and DAMN does it hurt.<p>

Reluctantly pulling myself from the surprisingly comfy desk, I stretched hard while closing my eyes in content at the almost blissful feeling, that is until a crack emitted from my back.

"Ooooow…" I moaned, my hands automatically dropping to my back and massaging the small of my back where the noise came from trying to push the pain away.

"Hey, Yomi! We walkin' or what?" Tomo sluggishly pulled her small body towards me, she looked a lot more energetic than this morning, gym must've got her adrenalin pumping.

"Walking…"

* * *

><p>We'd been walking for a bit and were taking a "shortcut" through the park. This was probably the longest shortcut ever. The path we were waling down was lined by trees and bushes since that's what's mainly in a park anyway; trees, bushes, grass and concrete with the occasional bench and trash can.<p>

A warm breeze blew into my face as me and Tomo stayed in a comfortable silence, which was new. Normally, Tomo would be nattering away at some stupid topic that would change every minute but today, not a word.

"Did you hear that?"

"AGH!" I screamed for the second time that day. Heart, lower thyself from my throat. **(A.N- I got that from another fic, but I can't which one)** "Tomo! Idiot! Warn me next time you're gonna scare the shit outta me!" I glared at her but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking a one of the patches of trees by the path. My eye's narrowed at the back of her head. Was she tricking me like the countless times before this one?

"What noise?" I mean, I was paranoid too, but I wasn't **hearing** things.

"I thought I heard something, like a twig snapping…" she muttered in a unsure voice. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Honestly, Tomo. The park is probably full of wildlife, it's not like - H-Hey! Where are you going?" she had begun to wander towards the trees during my mini rant and I suddenly felt a feeling of dread wash over me, like something really bad would happen if she went in there .

Turning her head back to look at me, she smirked. "Checkin' it out. What? Don't tell you're **WORRIED** about me?" the smug smile on her face nearly made me punch her but that would probably make her want to see what the noise was even more, sometimes I wonder how her mind works.

"N-NO! It's just that… um… We're gonna be late home! Yeah… that's it."

"Aw c'mon, Yomi! Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud! I'll be right back!" Damn that girl, has she never seen Scream? You're never supposed to say that! Even she looked a little nervous about going in, but on she went, pushing branches out of the way and turning round to look at me with a 100 watt smile before disappearing in the foliage.

My stomach dropped, there was no sound what so ever coming from the place where she just walked in, not a giggle or a rustle. Nothing. It was kind of unnerving, but I guess I should give her time. _Just wait, Yomi. Nothing to worry over…_

And so that's what I did. I waited… and waited… and **waited**. By the end of my wait my foot was beating relentlessly against the ground and I was glancing nervously between the trees and footpath. I'd been stood here fro god knows how long and she still hasn't come out.

"C'mon, Tomo. This isn't funny anymore!" My strained voice echoed throughout the seemingly empty park. A sudden snap coming from behind me made me swivel on my heel to stare at the spot it came from. By the time I looked another snap came from the place I was just looking.

_Calm down, Yomi. Your just imagining things._

A rock came flying from a bush near me, missing my head by inches. It thudded on the ground and I stared at it, my pupils shrunk in panic and I took off into a sprint back the way me and Tomo had walked.

_OKAY! You didn't imagine that! Screw Tomo and save your own skin!_

I could hear snarling from the trees on either side of me and my pace increased, my arms pumping at my sides and my chest ached from the speed I was going at. I looked to the left and I swear I could see fur blurring through the gaps of the branches.

Another rock came flying at my head and this time I wasn't so lucky with dodging it. It smacked me upside the head and the impact made me go flying into a tree, I fell to the ground as blood flowed from the fresh wound. I could feel my vision fading and my glasses had miraculously stayed on my face throughout the whole thing.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was a pair of clawed feet and the inside of a sack when it was pushed over my drooping head.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you guys think? Do you think I should carry this on? I'm afraid the flock won't be making an appearance in this story, so sorry if that disappoints you. The next chapter might take a while as well as my other stories so sorry about that as well.<strong>

**Peace**

**vampirepiggy13**


End file.
